unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Island of Culture
|details = Do you know about the island between Nagasaki and Manila? That island is a trade post between Japan, China, and Korea. Trade between Java and Ayutthaya also used to florish, but I don't hear much about it now. There's a merchant who wants to trade with that island again, but they want some details on the area first. Go collect some information in Manila to get started. |step1 = /An Island Unlike any Other/Manila/Seafarer/ Ah, yes, that island. I went there back when I was still a novice at sea. It really is a unique island. The language was like Japanese, but a bit different--it wasn't Chinese or Korean either. The architecture was similar to China though. It was called "Ryu" something... there were dragon statues there. One of my fellow shipmates said the castles looked like the palaces of China as well. |step2 = /Trading Posts of Each Region/Manila/Seafarer/ Lots of goods from Japan, China and Korea often found there way there, so we took our ivory and spices to trade for them. There weren't many products unique to the island, but since goods from other areas were available it became an important trading post. |step3 = /Reason for Decline/Manila/Seafarer/ Why the decline? I'm not too sure, but it sounds like there were a lot of things. You Europeans came in, and then there were the pirates.... Well, you should ask about that in Sakai in Japan. That's the merchant's city after all. |step4 = /Ryukyu and Sakai/Sakai/Nanban Trade Merchant/ That island's called Ryukyu. There used t'be lots of ship comin' in from Ryukyu--they'd bring in goods from China and Java. Most of that would go the samurai families, but some of it would trickle down to our store shelves. The town was real lively. The ships stopped comin' once the wars escalated. |step5 = /Still a lot of appeal/Sakai/Nanban Trade Merchant/ Things were pretty rouhg around here too. With the shogunate losing its power, there was confusion across the whole country. And then there were the pirates. I could see why the Ryukyu ships didn' come any more. Though it's a bit smaller scale, we've started sending ships from here. There's still a lot of appeal to the goods they've got over there. |stepfinal = Ryukyu, Island of Many Allurements/Eastern East Asia/second island south of Nagasaki (6030, 3720)/ The target island of the investigation is called Ryukyu. Ryukyu once flourished as a trading center where goods from the various lands collected, but due to various circumstances traffic has greatly decreased. One reason appears to be the prevalence of pirates.... Investigate the island to determine the current state of Ryukyu and its pirate activity. |discoXP = 700 |cardXP = 350 |reportXP = 200 |reportfame = 90 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = quest/Frog of Ryukyu/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6/Malay-Tagalog/1/Ishikawa Frog |subQ2 = quest/Truth of the Insect Story/Ecological Research/6/Biology/8/Japanese/1/Attacus Atlas |subQ3 = map/Flightless Bird Map/Ecological Research/8/Biology/8///Okinawa Rail |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Eastern East Asia }}